Starkit and Nightkit's destiny
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: This is about Nightkit and Starkit going from kits to warriors and they have a prophecy that no cat knows the price that will be paid for the prophecy to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

Starkit saw Nightkit trying to climb the wall of the den. Nightkit's black pelt blended with the shadows, the only thing giving her away was her white diamond patch from her forehead to her nose.

"Nightkit! Come here! I'm gonna claw your ears off!" Starkit giggled. Nightkit scurried over.

"I'm here! Now I'm gonna claw your ears off!" Nightkit cuffed Starkit's ears. Starkit cuffed Nightkit's ears back and ran to the other side of the nursery and yowled.

"Catch me if you can!" She yowled. Starkit heard Nightkit run over to her hiding place. Starkit darted out and battered Nightkit's muzzle. Nightkit tumbled backward, straight into Sleepingwillow. Sleepingwillow was a nice queen at times, but when you do something she doesn't like... you gotta start sleeping with an eye open and an ear perked. Nightkit did something Sleepingwillow didn't like yesterday. Nightkit accidentally bit her tail.

Starkit scrambled over the moss and bracken to her mother. She was a feisty she-cat, her mother's name was Leopardtail. Leopardtail didn't like being cooped up in the nursery, but Starkit knew that her mother loved her. Besides, she was Leopardtail's only kit. Her brother died a few days after he was born, his name was Blackkit. Blackkit and Starkit had escaped the camp and were playing on the rocks near the Thunderclan border with Riverclan and he fell down the rocks into the river. Starkit had cried out to him but he never resurfaced, so she sat there wailing for her probably dead brother. Until a Riverclan patrol came and asked Starkit what was wrong and when she told them the story, the tom in charge of the patrol went into the river to retrieve her brother. She was right, her brother was dead, and Starkit never forgot what happened that day. She would never forget her brother.

Starkit scrambled into the nest, Leopardtail looked at me.

"What are you kit's doing now?" Starkit looked down while Leopardtail licked her head lovingly. "Come on, out with it." Starkit looked up at Leopardtail.

"Nightkit just annoyed Sleepingwillow yesterday then she ran into Sleepingwillow's side today, and I don't wanna be there when she gets in trouble." Starkit said as she looked over the top of the nest. Nightkit was apologizing to Sleepingwillow. Sleepingwillow nudged her over to Firestep. Firestep was Nthgkit's mother. She had a dark ginger pelt and ice blue eyes. She was stern, but she was a good mother to Nightkit. No one knew who Nightkit's father was. Nightkit was always asking her mother who her father was, but Firestep would never tell her. Starkit wondered if Nightkit's father even knew she was his, or if her father was from a different clan. There was word in the clan, that Nightkit's father was from Riverclan, but no one's for sure.

"Hey, Nightkit! Over here!" Starkit whispered. Nightkit looked over to Starkit. She looked over to Sleepingwillow, who was now facing the other way. Nightkit padded over to Starkit and Leopardtail's nest and climbed in. "You wanna go outside?" Nightkit nodded and they both scurried out of the nursery.

"Wanna get some fresh-kill?" Nightkit asked, Starkit nodded. Nightkit was eating a starling and Starkit was eating a mouse. Starkit saw her father, Owltalon.

"I'll be backs Nightkit. I'm gonna say 'hi' to Owltalon." She told Nightkit. Nightkit nodded and continued eating her starling. Starkit ran up to Owltalon.

"Hi, Owltalon!" Starkit said, jumping on Owltalon's back and hanging onto his back with her long claws. Owltalon swung his head around.

"Hi, Starkit. You're going to be apprenticed soon, at sun high. Go to Leopardtail and get ready with Nightkit. Both of you are going to be apprenticed. Now go on." Owltalon said. Starkit jumped off of Owltalon's back and ran back over to Nightkit, who was still siting beside the fresh-kill pile, she was starting to eat Starkit's mouse.

"Hey! That's my mouse, Nightkit!" Starkit yowled as she charged at Nightkit, who had now looked up from Starkit's mouse.

"Ahh!" Nightkit ran to the nursery. Starkit ate her mouse triumphantly and went to the nursery to get ready for her apprenticeship.

"Leopardtail?" Starkit asked between Leopardtail's rapid strokes of her rough tongue on Starkit's pelt. "Who's my mentor going to be?" She asked.

"I don't know, Starkit. Maybe Tigertail or Cloudstripe?" Leopardtail then continued her stokes.

"But I don't like Tigertail or Cloudstripe, they're mean." Starkit whined. Then she heard Ravenstar summon to the clan.

"Looks like it's times Starkit. Come on." Leopardtail said as she stood up and squeezed out of the nursery. Starkit fell into step with Nightkit as they went out of the nursery and out into the open. I wonder who my mentor will be? Starkit thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**by the way, all of this story is going to be in Starpaw's point of view.**

Chapter 2

Starkit and Nightkit sat at the front of the clan, their fur raised in excitement.

"I wonder who our mentors will be!" Starkit whispered, Nightkit turned to her.

"I wonder too. I really hope my mentor is Dawnwing, she seems like a nice warrior. What about you, any warriors in mind?" Nightkit asked as the clan was almost all gathered. Starkit thought about her question.

"I kinda want Burnclaw. He seems like a good mentor. I just hope he lets me tackle him first." Starkit whispered the last part to Nightkit. Nightkit giggled.

"We are gathered today to make two new apprentices," Ravenstar said, starting the meeting,"making apprentices is what makes this clan strong. Nightkit come." Ravenstar beckoned her with his tail. Nightkit scrambled onto the high ledge. "From now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be, Dawnwing." Nightpaw jumped up.

"Yay!" Nightpaw yowled, she lost her balance and fell off of the High ledge. "Ahhh!" Starkit's ears went down, she was in utter terror as Nightpaw landed on her. Starkit was being squished underneath Nightpaw.

"Get off of me!" She yowled. Nightpaw jumped off of her and scrambled back onto the High ledge.

"Sorry, Starkit!" Nightpaw meowed as Dawnwing leaped into the High ledge. Ravenstar kept speaking as if nothing had happened.

"Dawnwing, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on your courage and agility to Nightpaw." Dawnwing nodded.

"I will, Ravenstar." Dawnwing and Nightpaw touched noses and leaped off the High ledge. Ravenstar then beckoned Starkit with his tail. Starkit jumped from rock to rock until she reached the High ledge, Starkit was a smaller than average kit so the path to the High ledge took longer than usual. She was panting by the time she reached the High ledge.

"Starkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw." Ravenstar said. "Your mentor will be Darkspots. Darkspots, you are ready for your first apprentice, share with her your battle skills and courage." Starpaw was a little disappointed. She had hoped her mentor would be Burnclaw. Oh well, she thought, might as well deal with it. Darkspots climbed onto the High ledge. He didn't look happy either. Good something we have in common, she thought. Darkspots dipped his head anyway.

"I will do my best, Ravenstar." He meowed. Darkspots and Starpaw touched noses and leaped off of the High ledge. Starpaw landed ungracefully on her stomach, scrambled to her paws embarrassed and then ran to catch up with Darkspots.

"Starpaw, you know I didn't want to be your mentor, and I know that you didn't want to be my apprentice, but we have to deal with it. This might even turn out fun." Darkspots said as they exited the camp. Starpaw nodded.

"Ok, so what are we going to do first?" She asked.

"I'm going to show you the borders and show you around the territory, and if we still have enough energy we can start battle moves. That sound good?" Darkspots asked. Starpaw nodded.

"Yeah sounds good, Darkspots." She meowed. After Darkspots showed her around the territory, they went to the mossy hollow. "Which battle move first?" Starpaw asked Darkspots.

"I was thinking the basic rules. That ok?" Darkspots asked. Starpaw nodded, so Darkspots went on. "First, move quietly and communicate with signals so the enemy doesn't know where you are, keep downwind of the trespassers so they don't scent you, keep your mouth open to detect any new scents, look around for any signs of where your trespasser or animal is and where they went. Also keep a look out for lightly colored pelts, because they are easy to spot in undergrowth." Darkspots said. Starpaw nodded. Training with Darkspots might actually be helpful, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starpaw woke up the next morning, ready for the dawn patrol. Nightpaw was still curled in her nest beside her. Starpaw nudged Nightpaw with her paw.

"Come on, Nightpaw. We're gonna be late for dawn patrol." Nightpaw rolled over and covered her face with her paw.

"I don't want to... I'm too tired..." Nightpaw grumbled. Starpaw rolled her eyes and nudged her again. "You're not gonna stop are you?" Nightpaw groaned.

"You're right about that. Now come on. I'm not kidding, we're almost late for dawn patrol." That got Nightpaw awake.

"Mouse dung!" Nightpaw meowed as she sat up and started to groom herself. After a few heartbeats Starpaw heard Darkspots calling for them.

"You two coming or what?" Darkspots meowed inside the apprentices den.

"Coming Darkspots." Starpaw. Meowed as she padded over to the entrance to the apprentice's den. She turned back around to see Nightpaw padding after her. Starpaw turned back around and padded out of the den, careful not to wake Finchpaw whose nest was next to the entrance. Starpaw caught a glimpse of Owlflight, the medicine cat. Starpaw had always loved helping Owlflight with herb sorting and she eventually knew which herb was for what, sadly she didn't have enough time anymore for helping him. Although Starpaw had always loved the medicine cat den, she was too afraid to tell her mother, father and leader about her decision.

"You and me are going on the dawn patrol," then Darkspots said," not Nightpaw." Nightpaw groaned.

"So I got up for nothing!?" Nightpaw screeched indignantly, as she lashed her night-black tail. "Fine then. I'm going to go back to sleep." Nightpaw swiveled around and stomped to the apprentices den. Just as she entered the den Dawnwing called her.

"Nightpaw! We're going on a separate patrol!" Dawnwing yowled from the entrance.

"Don't yowl at dawn. You'll just wake everyone up and get them grumpy for the rest of the day." Darkspots said while stretching, clearly annoyed at his sister. Then he added, "like they're not already grumpy all day." Darkspots dragged his paws to the entrance of the thorn barrier.

"Then shut up will you? You're gonna wake up the clan!" Dawnwing shrieked in a whisper voice. Darkspots rolled his eyes, even though they had amusement buried in their depths. That was strange, no one could really make him amused, besides Starpaw... but since Dawnwing is his littermate it makes sense.

Starpaw trotted beside Darkspots as they headed to the border of the territory. Starpaw's nose was hit with a wretched stench the instant they we in sight of the border. "Dear Starclan! What is that crow-food infested stench?! It smells terrible!" Nightpaw shrieked.

"It's Shadowclan stench. If you want to go on border patrols, you'll have to get used to it." Dawnwing said politely. Darkspots grunted.

"Starpaw, what do you see up there?" Darkspots said, flicking his ear at a few cats in Shadowclan territory. They were sitting in a clearing, it almost looked as if they were being watched... Starpaw opened her mouth and drank in the scents around her in hope for distinguishing which clan they were in or if they were loners or some rogues.

"There are a patrol of Shadowclan warriors, big enough to be a battle patrol." Starpaw stated. Darkspots looked back at the group of cats and nodded.

"Good work, Starpaw. Could you go to the camp and ask Ravenstar to bring another patrol?" Darkspots asked. Starpaw nodded and dashed off in the direction of the camp.

Everything was a blur as she ran through the underbrush. Then something shot out of the thorn bush she had just passed. A black shape came hurtling at her.

"Ahhhh!" Starpaw shrieked as the black figure crashed into her, they rolled the whole way back to camp. When Starpaw had recovered from the rolling, she saw that the black shape was Nightpaw. "Nightpaw! What are you doing here?!" Starpaw yowled.

"I came to deliver the message with you. Dawnwing sent me to help you." Nightpaw said. Starpaw ran over to Ravenstar's den.

"Ravenstar! The dawn patrol has sighted a Shadowclan battle patrol coming toward the border!" Starpaw yowled. Ravenstar got up and got out of his den.

"Blizzardtail, organize a battle patrol! Shadowclan are attacking!" Ravenstar yowled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The patrol consisted of: Brackenfoot, Blizzardtail, Burnclaw, Cinderwhisker, Finchpaw, Sandwing, Lightningstripe, Mudpaw, and Sootface. The patrol slithered through the undergrowth undetected even by the dawn patrol that was waiting in a tree by the border with Shadowclan. The Shadowclan battle patrol did not detect the coming patrol and were caught off guard by the large number of cats when the Thunderclan cats leaped out from the undergrowth.

The two clans immediately merged into battle. Starpaw and Nightpaw were climbing a nearby tree with long overhanging branches. Starpaw was walking along the edge of the branch while Nightpaw was still hanging onto the trunk of the tree.

"Get over here, Nightpaw! Or do you just want to hang over the like a scared little worm?" Starpaw hissed. Nightpaw scurried to Starpaw's side.

"What's your plan again?" Nightpaw asked.

"Jump out of the tree and attack the Shadowclan cats from above. Good plan?" Starpaw asked. Nightpaw nodded, her pelt was almost hidden in the dark green leaves of the tree. Starpaw looked down at the fighting. There was a medium ginger-brown tom in the undergrowth under the tree they were clinging onto the branches of. "Hey, Nightpaw look down. Don't make a sound." Starpaw whispered. Nightpaw looked down and fluffed out her fur, making her look twice her size. Starpaw fluffed up too so she was twice her size as well. Nightpaw twitched her tail to the brown tom, Starpaw nodded. It was time to test out the battle skills that Dawnwing and Darkspots had taught them. Starpaw and Nightpaw jumped out of the tree, claws aimed at the brown tom. The brown tom looked up and saw them coming for him, his ears went flat on his head.

He looked younger than she thought. He was no bigger than an apprentice of 4 moons. Starpaw barreled into him, while Nightpaw was close to follow, although at the last second she held back. Starpaw pinned down the apprentice with her claws and hissed at him. He was winded so he wasn't as strong as he would be in usual circumstances.

"Don't ever come back to Thunderclan territory," Starpaw growled, "I'm gonna claw all you mangy crow-food eaters that cross the border! Trust me, I'll live by it!" Starpaw let go of the brown apprentice, though he didn't run. He just sat down.

"What's your name? I'm Foxpaw." The ginger-brown tom said as he licked his wounds that Starpaw gave him. His amber eyes glistening.

"You aren't the smartest are you?" Starpaw asked. The ginger tom tilted his head and thought about what she had said.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny it. I'm not the smartest, but I'm not the dumbest." Foxpaw said. Starpaw nodded. She admired him for not trying to deny it.

"Ok then. Nightpaw, you gonna come with me and attack some Shadowclan warriors?" Starpaw said as she flexed her claws.

"Sure. See you at the next gathering Foxpaw." Nightpaw and Starpaw said in unison. Foxpaw nodded and disappeared back into the undergrowth.

After the battle, Starpaw had won a fight with a full-grown tom and three apprentices, all of them older than herself. On the way back from the battle, all of the warriors had enough scratches to not forget this battle for a while. Burnclaw looked the most bloody. There was a gash above his amber eyes which was bleeding heavily, and a long claw mark across his flank which was still bleeding and dropping large scarlet drops on the lush green undergrowth. Blizzardtail looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. She was almost ready for the elders den, she shouldn't have been on this patrol. She should have been back in the camp. Blizzardtail's pure white coat with light gray spots was now stained scarlet with her own blood. She had a deep looking gash across her back, a few claw marks bleeding lightly on her muzzle and face, and then a medium deep gash across the base of her neck less than a mouse-length from her throat. Suddenly Blizzardtail fell to the ground. Starpaw would have walked across Blizzardtail if she had not stopped, because she was right behind Blizzardtail in the patrol. Blizzardtail rolled over motioned with her tail to lean over. Starpaw looked around, the rest of the patrol was not in sight so she leaned over.

"The stars and the night will..." Blizzardtail coughed and sputtered, then kept on talking, her voice raspy. "Will go different paths, but will meet at the end of the journey..." Blizzardtail's head rested back on the ground. Starpaw shook her with her paws.

"Blizzardtail! What does that mean?! I need to know! You can't leave yet!" Starpaw yowled.

"Their light will shine bright, but will burn out together..." Blizzardtail's eyes dropped shut and she rested her head back in the dirt. Starpaw had to tell someone what she just heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starpaw's head was buried in Blizzardtail's fur, her ears flat against her head. She was thinking about what Blizzardtail's last words were. The stars and the night will go different paths, but will meet at the end of the journey. The lights will shine bright, but will burn out together. What did that mean? Suddenly there was a rustle in the undergrowth around her. Starpaw instinctively unsheathed her claws and squeezed under Blizzardtail's lifeless body. Starpaw heard paw-steps, many paw-steps. They sounded like snakes slithering through the undergrowth.

"It's the Thunderclan deputy. She's dead." Starpaw heard a cat say in the shadows.

"I smell another cat. Although I don't recognize the scent." Another cat said. Starpaw squeezed farther into Blizzardtail's fur, only letting her white tail-tip stick out from under Blizzardtail's body.

"It smells milky. Like it's a newly made apprentice." The first cat said.

"Hawkstar, should we attack?" A new voice asked.

"Yes." Another new voice said, most likely the clan leader. Starpaw's eyes grew wide and her fur fluffed up. "Thornwhisker, look around and try to find the enemy." Hawkstar said. Starpaw's fur fluffed up to full length.

"Please, Starclan, don't let them find me." Starpaw whispered. Starpaw heard Thornwhisker padding around the clearing, looking for her. After a while he stopped searching and went back into the trees.

"No sign of an apprentice, Hawkstar." Thornwhisker stated.

"Alright then. Lets go and get back to camp before that Thunderclan patrol finds us on their territory." Hawkstar meowed. Starpaw heard the paw-steps getting fainter and fainter as the defeated battle patrol padded out of Thunderclan territory. After a little while, just to make sure no Shadowclan warriors were still lurking about, she crawled out from under Blizzardtail's body. It was now night-time. Starpaw looked back at Blizzardtail. She couldn't leave her there, her clan needed to mourn for her and Ravenstar needed to choose a new deputy by moon-high. The moon was climbing up the sky already. Starpaw grabbed Blizzardtail by the scruff and dragged her body through the undergrowth. After a while she started to smell her clan-mates. Starpaw started to trot and she started to run to camp even though her wounds protested, Blizzardtail dangling from her jaws. It was close to moon-high when she entered the thorn barrier. Starpaw collapsed the heartbeat she entered the camp. Her wounds were now bleeding heavier than before. Every cat in Thunderclan was in the hollow. Some were dozing, some were pacing, some were curled up, and some were guarding the entrance. Every cat stopped what they were doing and stared at Starpaw, who had just come barging into the camp.

Ravenstar started to speak, "Starpaw, what happened?" Ravenstar jumped down from the high-ledge and ran over to Starpaw's side and looked down at Blizzardtail who was in Starpaw's jaws. Ravenstar looked back at Starpaw, "well, what happened?" Ravenstar asked. Starpaw looked around and saw that there was now a crowd around them.

"Can I talk to you in your den, Ravenstar?" Starpaw looked around and saw Owlflight, "Owlflight too." Owlflight and Ravenstar exchanged a glance and they both nodded.

"Everyone go to your dens and rest. They're back and that's all that matters." Everyone obeyed Ravenstar's orders and went to their dens. Owlflight, Ravenstar and Starpaw walked into Ravenstar's den and sat down on the stone floor. "Alright, what happened?" Ravenstar prompted. Starpaw told him what happened and repeated the prophecy at the end.

"The stars and the night will go different paths, but will meet at the end of the journey. Their lights will shine bright, but will burn out together." Starpaw repeated. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"You are the stars and Nightpaw is most likely the night. It means that you will go separate ways, metaphorically, and will meet at the end of the paths you took and will both have a glorious life, but will die together." Owlflight murmured, he looked up at Ravenstar. "Do you agree, Ravenstar?" Owlflight asked.

"Yes." Ravenstar replied. "This is what it probably means. "Owlflight prepare Blizzardtail's body for the vigil. I will think about who the new deputy should be." Owlflight dipped his head and he and Starpaw padded out of the den.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Why don't you become my apprentice?" Owlflight asked as they headed toward the medicine den to treat Starpaw's wounds. "It would be a delight, and you know that I'm getting older. Everyone in the clan knows it. I've been medicine cat moons before Ravenstar was born, and Ravenstar isn't that all that young." Owlflight reasoned. "I know you love helping me out, why don't you go to the medicine den?" Owlflight asked. Starpaw pondered this. "I don't really know, it's not like I want to have any kits. I don't really want to have a mate either." Starpaw said, "and I really love herbs. I'll ask Ravenstar tomorrow if I can switch to a medicine cat apprentice." Starpaw concluded. Owlflight looked excited, he jumped up and down and ran to his den. "I'll go get a nest ready for you!" Owlflight called over his shoulder. Starpaw walked over to the center of the clearing, where Blizzardtail looked like she was sleeping. Starpaw sat down next to Nightpaw and ran her fluffy black and golden tail over Nightpaw's back. Nightpaw jerked and looked over at Starpaw. Nightpaw glared at her and looked back at Blizzardtail. The rest of the clan got out of their dens and sat beside Blizzardtail. Many were watching the rising moon. It was almost moon high. Ravenstar better choose wisely. Ravenstar padded out of his den, climbed up the high ledge and let out a powerful yowl. "I say these words in front of Blizzardtail's body so that her spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Burnclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Ravenstar bowed his head and jumped off of the rock and padded into his den at the base of the high ledge. Burnclaw was expressionless as he stared after Ravenstar. "Burnclaw! Burnclaw!" Everyone cheered for the new deputy. Starpaw ran after Ravenstar, into his den. Ravenstar turned around. "Yes, Starpaw?" Ravenstar asked. Starpaw pawed at the ground with her black front right paw. "Can I change to a medicine cat apprentice?" Starpaw asked. Ravenstar stared at her. "You want to become a medicine cat?!" He asked. "Why?" "Well... I love herbs, I don't care that much for kits or a mate, and I wanted to be Owlflight's apprentice in the first place." Starpaw replied. "Ok then." Ravenstar replied. "The quarter moon is coming in a few days. You can become a proper medicine cat apprentice then." Ravenstar concluded and lied down in his moss nest. Starpaw padded out of the den, the sun was coming up. It was almost dawn. Starpaw saw Nightpaw sleeping in the clearing. Starpaw padded up to her and nudged her hard with her paw. Nightpaw rolled over. "For the love of Starclan, what is it?" Nightpaw said groggily. "I'm trying to get some sleep. I haven't slept all night." Nightpaw rolled onto her belly and splayed out her paws in an awkward position. Nightpaw didn't seem to notice. "I'm going to be Owlflight's apprentice." Starpaw mewed. Nightpaw's eyes shot open. "You're what!?" Nightpaw shrieked. "Why don't you want to be a warrior!? You and me fighting side by side! Don't you want that?" Nightpaw asked. Nightpaw's ears were flattened pleadingly and her head was bowed. "Of coarse I would want to fight side by side with you... I just... I just can't help the call of the medicine den..." Starpaw said guiltily. Starpaw heard Owlflight calling for her. "Uh, I need to go..." Starpaw said. She backed away slowly and then full on ran to the medicine den. "Yes, Owlflight?" Starpaw asked, panting. "I think you should check the elders for ticks. Here's some moss soaked with mouse bile. When you're done, go out of the camp and wash your paws in the stream. You have my permission." Owlflight replied. Starpaw nodded and took the moss in her jaws, trying not to touch it with her tongue. She ran to the elders den and slowed to a trot when she neared the entrance. She saw Jayfeather, the medicine cat before Owlflight, one of the powers of three, was in the elders den. Jayfeather looked up, his sightless gaze looking straight at her. His ears perked. "I hear that you've been made Owlflight's apprentice. Is it true?" Jayfeather asked, his mew raspy. Starpaw nodded. "Yeah. I'm happy that I'm a medicine cat apprentice. Well not formally yet. I can't wait until the quarter moon!" Starpaw mewed excitedly. "I remember when I asked Firestar to make me Leafpool's apprentice. I acted like I had to do it. I typically had to, but now I know how important my abilities were to the clan. I didn't know it at the time of course. I'm glad you're looking forward to being Owlflight's apprentice." Jayfeather said as he rested his head on his paws. "Do you have any ticks?" Starpaw asked. Jayfeather shook his head. "Besides the one on my tail. I can get that though. Just dab some bile on it, then I'll tug it out. It's on the tip." Jayfeather instructed. Starpaw put some bile on the tip of Jayfeather's tail and then Jayfeather ripped the tick out. "My bedding's dry. I don't know about Lionblaze. Dovewing's bedding is dry and then Dustpelt seems to be ready to go to Starclan. He hasn't left his nest in days. He hasn't complained much either. Tell Owlflight about this." Jayfeather sounded sincere for once. "Alright, Jayfeather. I'll go tell Owlflight right now." Starpaw said as she looked over Dustpelt. His fur was ragged and she could see his used to be muscled frame jut out from under his pelt. "I'll come back to check Dovewing, Lionblaze and Graystripe after I've told Owlflight." Starpaw meowed as she exited the honeysuckle bush. Starpaw veered toward Owlflight, who was in the clearing treating Finchpaw. Starpaw saw a thorn pushed deep within her paw as she held it up to Owlflight. There was puss and a small amount of blood around the thorn's base. "Finchpaw, what have you been doing to get that thorn stuck in your paw?" Starpaw heard her mentor mew as she approached the two cats. "Well... I've been out hunting with Lightningstripe, and I got the thorn stuck in my paw while hunting. I ignored it and then when I looked at my paw again when we got back to camp, and this is what I found." Finchpaw said, embarrassed. Owlflight rolled his eyes. "Jayfeather says that Dustpelt hasn't been complaining much, he hasn't left his nest in days, and Jayfeather thinks he's going to join Starclan soon. Can you check on him?" Starpaw asked, announcing her presence. Owlflight nodded. "I'll be there once I finish with Finchpaw." Owlflight replied, as he went back to work on Finchpaw's paw. Starpaw walked back to the elder's den to tell Jayfeather, as she was walking across the clearing she saw Amberfoot, one of the senior warriors and one of Brightheart and Cloudtail's kits. Cloudtail had passed away four moons ago, due to Whitecough, when Starpaw was only 3 moons old. Amberfoot flicked her tail in greeting, Starpaw twitched her whiskers. She then disappeared into the medicine den to get the mouse bile and some more moss. Starpaw sniffed around the den, she smelled all the tangs of the different herbs swirl around her nose. She loved being Owlflight's apprentice. Then suddenly there was a stench that reached her nose, it was blood. "Shadowclan are attacking!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Not again!" Starpaw whined. This was the second time that Shadowclan attacked within three moons. Starpaw saw Nightpaw trot over to Dawnwing who was talking to her brother and Starpaw's former mentor, Darkspots. Starpaw missed Darkspots, she liked to help Owlflight, but she didn't really want to be his apprentice. She wanted to be Darkspots' apprentice again, not the medicine cat apprentice... "Starpaw, get ready to heal battle wounds." Owlflight meowed, taking Starpaw out of her thoughts. Starpaw decided that she should tell Owlflight before she changed her mind. "Owlflight?" Starpaw asked, Owlflight looked back at her. "Yes?" Owlflight asked. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a medicine cat. I think I should return to my warrior apprenticeship." Starpaw said. Owlflight nodded. "I know you like helping me, but I can see where your heart really lies. Go to Ravenstar and tell him." Owlflight commanded. Starpaw nodded and ran straight to Ravenstar's den. "Ravenstar, Owlflight thinks that I should return to my warrior apprenticeship and I agree." Starpaw said. Ravenstar nodded. "Ok, Starpaw. I will not give you a proper ceremony. Tell your old mentor that you are his apprentice again and after the battle you will restart your warrior training. You will be part of the battle patrol. Tell Burnclaw to assemble the battle patrol on your way to telling Darkspots that you are his apprentice once-more." Ravenstar replied. "Go. The battle should not be delayed into the camp." Ravenstar said grimly. Starpaw nodded and ran out of the den. Starpaw spotted Burnclaw talking to Darkspots. What luck! She could tell them both at the same time! Starpaw ran over to Darkspots. Darkspots turned towards her. "Yes, Starpaw?" He asked. "I'm you apprentice again!" Starpaw meowed cheerfully. Darkspots' eyes were filled with warmth towards his apprentice. "Welcome back then." Darkspots said. Starpaw then turned to Burnclaw. "Organize the battle patrol, orders from Ravenstar. Also I'm going to be on the patrol, also orders from Ravenstar." Starpaw meowed quickly, then turned to Darkspots again. "I'm going to continue training after the battle." Darkspots nodded. Starpaw then ran over to the apprentices' den. Nightpaw was pacing by the entrance. She suddenly looked up. "You're a warrior apprentice again!" She meowed excitedly. Starpaw nodded. "How did you know?" Starpaw asked. "I overheard you talking to Burnclaw and Darkspots." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Let's find out who's going to be on the patrol!" Nightpaw meowed as she sped past Starpaw towards the growing group of cats around Burnclaw. "... Mudpaw, Darkspots, Starpaw, Nightpaw, Finchpaw, Lightningstripe, Dawnwing. Everyone head to the Shadowclan border!" burnclaw yowled to the battle patrol. The cats that were not in the battle patrol went into their dens, probably praying to Starclan that Shadowclan would not come as far as the camp. Starpaw ran alongside Darkspots and Nightpaw, their pelts brushing slightly. Shadowclan would not take away land from Thunderclan ever again! Nightpaw looked over at Starpaw and winked, Starpaw winked back as the underbrush lessened and the trees started to thin. They were close to the Shadowclan border. Suddenly there was no undergrowth or trees and there was a dip in the ground which led to a grassy field. Starpaw and Nightpaw had not noticed the dip quick enough and tumbled down the dip. The battle patrol seemed not to notice and leapt into battle with the Shadowclan patrol that was a little ways into the Thunderclan border. Nightpaw and Starpaw got up and dashed after them. Starpaw spotted Foxpaw a little ways into the throng of cats. He was trying to aviod battling with experienced warriors and battle the apprentices. A pretty good idea, until Lightningstripe pounced on him and clawed at his belly with his hind claws. Starpaw looked over to her side where Nightpaw was the last time she saw her, although she was not there. Starpaw then saw a black pelt join the battling cats and start fighting side by side with Finchpaw a few mouse-lengths away from Foxpaw and Lightningstripe. It seemed like she was keeping an eye on him... Starpaw shook her head. She couldn't think of such things right now. Suddenly the deputy, Rowanclaw yowled. "Retreat!" He was not the one to declare Shadowclan had had enough... Starpaw then understood. Blackstar had died in this battle. The Shadowclan warrior that Starpaw had been fighting was trying to get away from the fight as he heard Rowanclaw's order. Starpaw let go of his flank and watched the black tom run back to his camp. Starpaw swished her tail among the grass. Who had killed Blackstar? No matter. It was Shadowclan's problem, not hers. Starpaw saw Nightpaw watching Foxpaw go. Starpaw padded over to her and nudged Nightpaw. "Nightpaw we're leaving." Starpaw said, Nightpaw got up and walked alongside Starpaw. Starpaw glanced at Nightpaw occasionally to see if she was still by her side. Nightpaw and Starpaw were at the back of the group, sort of lagging behind. Starpaw looked at Nightpaw again, her eyes were clouded as if she was lost in thought. "Nightpaw?" Starpaw asked. Nightpaw shook her head and looked at Starpaw. "Yeah, Starpaw?" She asked. "You're mooning over Foxpaw, you know. It's pretty obvious. You can't love another cat from a different clan besides we're almost warriors. A few more days to go and we're going to be warriors..." Starpaw said, trailing off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today was the last gathering until Nightpaw and Starpaw became apprentices! There final assessments were in the morning! Starpaw couldn't wait. Darkspots had ordered her to stay in the camp, because she was too hyper to do any hunting and Darkspots didn't want to do battle training... so she was stuck in the camp until the gathering tonight. Nightpaw was out on patrol, so she couldn't practice battle moves with her. Although Mudpaw was back from the dawn patrol and might want to practice battle moves. Starpaw thought. Starpaw looked around the clearing in an attempt to find Mudpaw. She was sitting by the fresh-kill pile and eating a sparrow that was caught by the dawn hunting patrol.

'' Hey, Mudpaw! You wanna practice battle moves with me?" Starpaw said as she trotted over to Mudpaw who had looked up at Starpaw's call.

"Sure. Just let me finish this sparrow and then we can ask our mentors to go to the mossy clearing to practice." Mudpaw replied. Starpaw nodded and went to the warriors den to find Darkspots sitting in his nest.

"Darkspots? Can Mudpaw and I go to the mossy clearing to practice battle moves?" Starpaw asked. Darkspots nodded and rested his head on his paws to sleep. Starpaw turned to exit the den until Darkspots said something else.

"After you replace the elders' bedding. Then you can go." Darkspots meowed after her. Starpaw padded over to the medicine cat's den. She knew that Owlflight always had a store of moss the back of his den. She walked into his den and scented for Owlflight. She caught his scent, but the overwhelming smell of the herbs muffled to scent.

"Owlflight! You in there?" Starpaw called. A brown tabby head emerged from the stock cave.

"Yeah? What?" Owlflight asked, his voice was raspy.

"I was hopping that I could use some moss from your supply?" Starpaw asked. Owlflight nodded and disappeared in the stock cave once more. He came out moments later with a wad of moss in his jaws. "Thanks Owlflight!" Starpaw meowed as she took the moss from Owlflight.

"Welcome, see you later." He meowed as she exited the medicine den. Starpaw flicked her tail to tell Owlflight she heard. Starpaw padded back to the honeysuckle bush. Jayfeather lifted his head as Starpaw padded into the den.

"You're going to switch out the moss right?" He asked. Lionblaze stirred and opened his eyes as Jayfeather got up to let Starpaw replace the bedding. Lionblaze also got up and led his blind brother to the clearing. "I can get out of this den by myself you know." Jayfeather grumbled, Lionblaze seemed to ignore Jayfeather's comment. Starpaw headed over to Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's nests and started to take out the old stinky moss. She then replaced the old moss with fresh moss from Owlflight's den, all the while thinking about what it would be like to lose Nightpaw like Lionblaze and Jayfeather lost Hollyleaf.

When she was done with all the nests she exited the elder's den and looked up at the sun. It was a little passed sun-high. Hopefully Mudpaw hasn't gone on a border patrol or on a hunting patrol. Starpaw scanned the clearing and didn't find Mudpaw, Starpaw then padded over to the apprentice den and looked to find Mudpaw sleeping in her nest. Starpaw nudged her lightly with a paw. Mudpaw then suddenly got up and arched her back and hissed.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME?" Starpaw shrinked back. Once Mudpaw saw that Starpaw had woken her, she hung back nervously. "Sorry... I thought you were someone else." Mudpaw meowed.

"It's fine. Do you wanna go practice battle moves now?" Starpaw asked, as if that little incident didn't even happen. Mudpaw nodded and padded out of the den with Starpaw following behind her.

"You wanna hunt later, before we get to the camp?" Mudpaw asked. Starpaw nodded.

After their battle practice they searched close to the mossy clearing for prey. Starpaw had caught a black bird and Mudpaw a mouse. The two apprentices hurried back to camp before sunset so they could go to the gathering with the others.

Starpaw dropped her black bird on the fresh kill pile and padded over to Darkspots who was talking to Dawnwing while Nightpaw was listening from afar. When Darkspots saw Starpaw bounded over to her.

"Where have you been?!" Darkspots asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Darkspots was exasperated.

"I told you where I was going before you fell asleep in the warriors den. I told you that I would practice battle moves with Mudpaw. You told me that before I go, I should clean out the elders' moss. What do you mean?" Starpaw replied, confused. Darkspots blinked in understanding and dismissed her with a flick of his tail. Starpaw padded off toward Nightpaw.

"What's his problem?" Nightpaw asked. Starpaw shrugged. "I can't wait for the gathering. I hope to see Featherpaw and tell her that we're going to be warriors by tomorrow's sun high!" Nightpaw meowed, clearly excited. Starpaw nodded absent mindedly. Starpaw was thinking about how Nightpaw really wanted to see Foxpaw. Starpaw and Nightpaw didn't talk the rest of the way to the gathering.

Starpaw and Nightpaw were nose to tail while crossing the tree bridge, swerving around branches and digging their claws deep into the bark. They jumped down from the tree and landed on the sand below, through the ferns and bushes to the clearing. Shadowclan and Riverclan were already there, while Windclan was entering the clearing along with Thunderclan. Rowanstar and Webstar were already sitting on the lowest branch of the Great Oak. Ravenstar and Heatherstar then bounded to the Great Oak and leaped onto the same level branches as Rowanstar and Webstar.

"Clans the gathering will now begin!" Rowanstar's yowl echoed around the clearing, stopping all conversations and effectively getting everyone's attention


End file.
